This invention relates generally to battery packs and more particularly to an integrated cooling fin and frame for battery packs.
Currently, the battery cells in some battery packs are positioned in frames which are used to house the cells, cooling fins (plates), and expansion material, such as foam sheets. However, in some arrangements, these individual components can slide relative to one another which increases the dimensional variation of the battery pack. In addition, the movement potentially exposes the edges of the cell to the cooling fins, which can result in arc flashing.
Therefore, there is a need for a battery pack that reduces the likelihood of arc flashing